


hotboxing

by ripforurgirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: (shes 18 and hes 25), Age Difference, Burping, Dom/sub Undertones, Eproctophilia, F/M, Face-Farting, Farting, Hand Jobs, Verbal Humiliation, eructophilia, male farts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripforurgirl/pseuds/ripforurgirl
Summary: After fantasizing about him all winter break, Mia bumps into her beloved, gassy assistant professor again.





	hotboxing

Seymour was the only thing Mia could think about during her college’s winter break. For the entire month off, going to parties and hooking up with random guys wasn’t cutting it for her the way it used to. No longer did she crave just making out and getting dicked down. Her experience on the day of her Chem I final left her with a brand new - and regrettably gross - fetish, and nobody she met with had the prolific bowels she craved in a man.

  


Mia yawned as she walked the halls of the school’s science building for the first time in weeks. Not only was she suffering from a terribly fucked-up sleep schedule, but she was also dreading heading into yet another mandated science course. The young athlete did horribly in the last one, and wouldn’t have passed if not for the...deal between her and Seymour. How was she going to pass without a cute assistant to seduce? And if she did seduce them, how could they possibly scratch the serious itch of being degraded by a cute chubby guy?

  


She was knocked out of this worrisome stupor after someone roughly bumped into her shoulder. Her tote bag was knocked off of her shoulder, and the small of her back slammed into a doorknob next to them. She was exhausted, anxious, full of sexual tension, and now her back hurt like shit - Mia was really gonna let this guy have it. “Damn it! Watch where you’re going, asshole,” she cursed at them, picking herself up and furiously picking up her things.

  


“I apologize, I’m in a bit of a hurry to meet with another profess..._oh.” _He seemed like he stopped short in his sentence, and looking up at him, she immediately knew why. Of course, of all the people she could bump into in the hallway, it had to be Seymour.

  


Immediately, her aloof, hot girl persona evaporated into thin air. “Seymour, oh my - hi. I…” Mia blabbered. This was only the guy who made her sulk in her room cuddled up to a vibrator for the better part of a month, all because of how horny his gas made her.

  


“...nice to see you too.” He seemed much more nonchalant about their encounter here, absent-mindedly sipping from a large coffee cup. He _had _to have remembered who she was, right? Only the best “sex” she’d ever have? He sat on her face for close to an hour - Seymour surely would have remembered that.

  


She might as well try to prime his memory. “When we, uh - when we...met after class a month ago, do you…” _This is painful, I have to cut to the chase. _Her voice lowers to a whisper, “I can’t stop thinkin’ about you, Sey…”

  


The professor takes another sip of his drink and furrows a brow. “Miss, you _are _aware that was purely a professional exchange, yes?” He surveys the empty hallway, paying no attention to Mia’s now frantic expression. “You really shouldn’t be putting too much thought into it.”

  


_Professional exchange? _“Listen here, what you did to me wasn’t professional, it was disgusti-!” Mia is cut off by Seymour opening the door to a nearby janitorial closet, and pulling her inside. It’s disorienting, her head throbbing from the mop handle digging into her hip and the small amount of coffee the professor managed to spill onto her, but she’s pulled back into the present when Seymour starts planting sloppy kisses all over her mouth.

  


Her face starts heating up quickly, moaning into his touch when he pulls away. “_Ah..._I missed you, baby girl…” It’s all so much to take in - he missed her too, how tiny this goddamn closet was, how he’s sucking on her neck now…

  


_Huuuuraaaap._

  


...and how he’s apparently just as gassy as last time. Feeling the hot air bubble against her neck is doing more for her than it should - as is the putrid smell of spoiled milk and caramel that follows after. Mia whines and grabs onto his arms for support, so her knees don’t completely buckle under her. Seymour chuckles a little against her, and adds, “_Excuse me._” He sounds so sarcastic - he’s 100% aware of the effect he’s having on the freshman. And without missing a beat, he slugs the rest of whatever drink he has in the cup, throwing it aside.

  


_Buuuuuuurrraaappp!_

  


He belches in her face point blank, and Mia can just barely make out his heavy-lidded expression in the poor lighting of the closet. This is way too much for her - the heavy smell has no way to escape in the tiny closet, and her head is spinning so hard that the only relief that she can get is momentarily plugging her nose. This gets another laugh out of Seymour, who seems to be greatly enjoying her mix of arousal and disgust.

  


“Oh, come on Mia, I _know _you like it,” he jeered, before pressing himself against her for another French kiss. She was like putty in his hands, completely transfixed by the gross smell that was still hanging around his mouth, and eagerly leaned forward into him.

  


She took this opportunity to reach down towards his dick, which was already pressing firmly against her thigh, her arm snaking against his soft, button-up’d beer belly in the process. Apparently, the pressure was too much, however, and Seymour groaned as his stomach rumbled rather noisily.

  


“Shit, I think the damn barista gave me whole milk instead of almond,” Mia looked up to meet his eyes and saw a mildly strained expression on his face, “I’m lactose intolerant, it’s just…”

  


_Buuuuuuuulorrrrrpt._

  


“_Oooooooh, _that felt good…” Seymour bit his lip in satisfaction, while his stomach sounded off again due to the release in pressure. Mia let out a pathetic whimper and felt arousal growing between her legs - just like last time, she couldn’t hide how horny the his farts were making her.

  


_Blllllrrrrrrpttttt!_

  


The confined space they were in had to have made the stench at least ten times more intense. The smell of rotten eggs and spoiled meat filled the tiny janitor’s closet, forcing Mia to be subject to her lover’s gas at all times. It made her eyes water, and when she lifted her other hand to maybe plug her nose for a brief second, Seymour swatted it away.

  


_Burrrrrapppt._

  


“_Seymour - ah, I-!” _she whined as Seymour let loose another belch into her face. A normal person would have considered this entirely revolting, but it was putting her in a state of humiliating bliss. Pitifully, she rubbed her thighs together to aid the dampness between her legs.

  


Seymour felt the petite girl moving under him and taunted, “Aw, don’t tell me you _like _it that I’m suffering like this, Mia?” To punctuate, he let a hand creep down to prod at the waistband of her leggings and her panties. Running two digits across her pussy let him know that yes, she was definitely getting wet from this chubby nerd hotboxing her with his farts.

  


_Blbbbbblllarpt._

  


The poor girl whined again and Seymour felt her sex tense up at him letting another bubbly fart rip. “Heh, that’s pretty embarrassing,” he teased, before starting to slowly rub her clit. “Gosh, you’re - _burrrrraaappp - _really gross for being into this.”

  


“Imagine if everyone found out the star of the volleyball team got wet from her professor farting and burping on her.” For some reason, the intense verbal humiliation he was dishing only got Mia closer to her climax. “_Ss-eymour, oh my goooood…” _she moaned, arching her hips into his touch.

  


_Bffffffrrrr-rrrrt!_

  


Seymour sighed in relief, and quickened his pace against Mia’s pussy a little bit more, watching her struggle to hold back an embarrassingly loud cry of pleasure. He used his free hand to raise her chin up, and the look on her face told him that she was about to cum. He put his lips on hers while she moaned into his mouth.

  


_Burrraaappp._

  


The gross taste of his belch clouding her thoughts, combined with the sensation of Seymour still fingering her into her orgasm, made Mia’s brain short-circuit. This time, when she pulled away, she yelled in ecstasy quite loudly, to the point where even her lover was quite startled. “_Mia!” _he whispered sharply, and pulled his hand away from her pussy, letting her come back down from her climax.

  


“Jeez. I don’t want us to get caught,” he said, and Mia laid slack against the wall, panting. “S-sorry,” she managed to slur out. The thick stench of Seymour’s gas was still making her dizzy.

  


She watched him inspect his own hand, which were shamefully covered in Mia’s own juices. “Look at the mess you made,” he chided, pulling his digits apart so he could see the strands of her discharge. Even though she was exhausted from her orgasm of moments ago, just him teasing her like this was enough to get her a little hot and bothered again.

  


Suddenly, she could see Seymour’s face contorted in discomfort again as she heard his stomach groan angrily. More gas? Mia was seriously starting to get horny again just thinking about it - he really had a hold on her. She bit her lip shamefully, hoping that he wouldn’t notice.

  


Unfortunately, he did, furrowing a brow at her, “What, you’re getting off on me having an upset stomach? Geez,” he scolded - his tone was a mix of stern and husky, clearly like he had some more plans for his girl-toy, “Maybe you need to be punished.”

  


Fuck, fuck, fuck. That phrase alone was enough to make her heart jump and her cheeks flush. He leaned himself against the other end of the tiny space and demanded, “Come here. Get on your knees in front of me.” The star athlete quickly and eagerly obliged, kneeling down in front of the nerdy professor.

  


Seymour took a moment to enjoy the sight of her in this position, before his stomach bubbled loudly again. Suddenly, he let out a loud, bassy belch, and even though she couldn’t smell it from where she was, the disgusting act added fuel to the fire between her legs. She let out a breathy sigh and hoped Seymour wouldn’t notice her fishing a hand under the waistband of her leggings.

  


“Hey. Stop,” he chastised, and even went as far as tugging on her ponytail to get her attention. It wasn’t enough to hurt - or at least enough to hurt her seriously, but just turn her on more instead, and she whimpered. “Bad girls don’t get to touch themselves,” Seymour continued.

  


“Since you like it when I’m gassy so much, that should be enough to do it for you, right?” he used her ponytail to guide her face into his groin, and he could feel her nose digging into the spot right between his balls and his asshole.

  


_Bbbbbbbbbbblrrrrrpt._

  


Maybe it was because of her proximity to his ass, how the stench seemed to cling to the fabric covering his ass, or the fact that the milk had more time to wreak havoc on his stomach, but this round of flatulence already smelled much worse than the last. What’s worse, she could actually feel the gas bubbling against her nose - and Seymour only gently pushed her face in further.

  


_Blllllrrrrrrmpttttt!_

  


_Frrrrrrrrrrmmmmmpt._

  


“P.U., that _really _stinks,” Seymour complains, plugging his nose, “The smell is a lot worse down there, correct?” He didn’t have to ask, of course - when he let go of her hair to let her speak, she was coughing and whimpering. Nevertheless, Mia mumbled, “_Y-yes…”_

  


Seymour hooked one of his legs over Mia’s shoulder, pushing her face into his crotch with no effort from him at all. “Well, girls who don’t behave get their faces turned into fart cushions,” he lectured, and adjusted himself again so she’d have her nose buried right into his ass.

  


_Bbbbbblorrrrpt._

  


_Brrrrrrraaapt._

  


_Bblblblblburrrrpt._

  


Mia could feel the last one bubble against her nose, and her penchant for Seymour’s wetter farts let itself be known against her will. Autonomously, she lifted her hands up to Seymour’s hips and pulled them towards her face. Being so close to his cock meant his testosterone was having an aphrodisiac effect on her.

  


“Oh my god, you _really _like this, don’t you?” Seymour said incredulously. Not that it could be heard in his voice, but her enthusiasm was contributing to his own arousal - he could feel pre-cum staining his pants. “So _disgusting”._

  


The way his words stung and turned her on at the same time - Mia’s poor pussy couldn’t take the lack of stimulation anymore. “Seymour..._please_ touch me, I’ll do anything…” Even though she was wetter than the ocean, she sounded so choked up and pitiful from how swollen her clit was.

  


Seymour sighed in exasperation. “I guess you’re right…” He lifted his other leg that wasn’t keeping her in place, and nudging her thighs open, he experimentally dug the tip of his shoe into the top of her pussy, “Dirty girls deserve to be treated like dirt.”

  


Even though it was so rough, the stimulation made Mia rightly yelp in pleasure, especially when he started moving his ankle up and down over her clit. Her face was promptly shoved right back into her lover’s ass, though. “You’re gonna stay like this until your pretty little face is ruined from all my gas, OK?” Seymour spoke with a sadistic smile.

  


_Buuuuulllorrp._

  


_Frrrrrrraaaapt._

  


_Brrfffffff-ttt!_

  


Mia moaned into him as he continued to knead his loafer into her cunt. The combination of her own obvious arousal and the vibrations of her voice against his cock made the tent in Seymour’s pants strain a little harder. “Y-you’re such a good little - _ah!_” Whatever he was about to say was cut off by Mia’s reaching up to stroke his dick.

  


He guessed that she just wanted to return the favor - and holy shit, was she good at giving handjobs, even through the fabric of his pants. The heat pooling in his lower abdomen managed to coax some nasty, bubbly farts out of him.

  


_Flllurrrpt._

  


_Bbblblblblblblblblrrrrrpt._

  


At this point, Seymour was too dazed to keep moving his foot, and Mia was pitifully humping his shoe, anyway. The relief of passing gas onto Mia’s cute little face combined with her jerking him off was too much for him. He tugged on her hair for a last time and moaned, “I’m gonna c-cum, baby girl…”

  


He could feel Mia cum for a second time before him, thighs shaking around his shoe, and moaned with her mouth around his perineum. This similarly left Seymour’s legs trembling as he threw his head back in ecstasy and came in his pants.

  


With that, Mia slumped against the wall Seymour was leaning against, heart still pounding from exertion, and Seymour joined her. “That was...fun,” Mia panted. Their post-sex interaction would probably be a little more romantic if his pants weren’t wet with cum, and the air didn’t smell like rotten eggs.

  


“If that’s what we’re gonna call it, sure,” Seymour joked. Mia leaned into him to rest her head on his shoulder - turns out two orgasms can really take it out of you.

  


The couple was alarmed by the sound of the doorknob above them clicking. They panicked for a moment - seeing a professor clearly experiencing afterglow with a student probably wouldn’t go over well. Instead, they heard the knob clearly locking into place. The janitor outside was closing up for the day.

  


“...I guess we’re gonna be in here a while,” Seymour mumbled sheepishly. However, he looked over and the freshman was already fast asleep leaning against him. He smiled a little and kissed her on the head - she was cute, even if she did smell like his farts.


End file.
